


Broken.

by JustinitfortheLoki



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakups, Broken Heart, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mending a Broken Heart, Unplanned Pregnancy, lots of swearing, plus size reader, serious injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinitfortheLoki/pseuds/JustinitfortheLoki
Summary: Your boyfriend of 3 years Tom Hiddleston doesn’t trust you because of an ex. You finally decide to leave after a nasty fight. Can you work this out or is it hopeless?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Plus Size Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feed back is welcomed.Nit sure yet how many characters there will be.

It was the same fight you had been having since you started working at the design firm. Tom saying that he didn’t like you being so close with your co-woker who just happened to be male. It was just a friendship and nothing more. The guy had been dumped by his long term girlfriend by text and a few others wanted to take him to the pub so he could forget for a few hours. You couldn’t understand why Tom was yelling. You’d never cheat on him and thought he’d think better of you but apparently not. 

“ Tom what in the hell has gotten into you?! You honestly think I’d do that to you?? What have I done to make you think so badly of me?” You couldn’t help the tears, his mistrust hurt you so so badly that a actual knife to the heart couldn’t have hurt worse.

“I just find it odd that my girlfriend is going out with another man while I’m working!” 

“But I told you there are like 6 other people from the office going!! It’s not a fucking date for crying out loud and I told you about the moment I was invited! I didn’t hide it or go without you knowing and I wasn’t alone with him!” 

“How do I know that?” Oh he couldn’t be serious.

“You know what? You are never going to trust me no matter what I do or don’t do. I haven’t ever done anything behind your back, and I would never, EVER, cheat on you but you just refuse to trust me. I trust you to be with beautiful women for months at a time on a film set and I have never acted like this toward you. You claim to love me but there’s no fucking way you do if you truly think I’m that horrible of a person.”

With that you turned and went upstairs to pack. Clearly this was just not meant to be with Tom. It hurt that he didn’t follow you and hurt even more that he let you walk out the door. You did the only thing you could think to do and called Ben. He was your brother from another mother and had introduced you to Tom and you knew you could stay with him til you could get a place of your own.To say Ben was angry was an understatement. You could feel his rage through the phone.

“Of course you can sweetie. Get here as fast as you can and we can have a nice cuppa and talk.” 

You kept trying to figure out what you had done wrong. Why you had made Tom not trust you. Ben was having none of it.

“Sweetheart you did absolutely nothing wrong. This is 100 percent Tom’s fault. He’s taking it out on you for shit someone else did. He’s punishing you for what his ex did.”

His ex. The singer who cheated on him constantly. There was never a time she was faithful and boy had you paid the price for her bullshit. But it had been 3 years, he should have been over it by now but clearly wasn’t.

“I don’t know what to do Ben. He didn’t even try to stop me from leaving. I love him so much but it hurts so much to not be trusted at all. He encouraged me to get a job. I gave up everything, my entire life and moved to a different fucking country to be with him and this is what I get in return.” You thought by now you’d be out of tears. You told Ben thank you for letting you stay and went to bed. You just couldn’t deal with life any longer.

Ben made sure you were sleeping before going back down stairs and calling the man who was his best friend and had broken is adopted sisters heart.

“What in the actual fuck is wrong with you?!! You have completely destroyed that poor girl and for what? Are you proud of yourself?!” He hadn’t even given Tom a chance to finish saying hello before he started yelling. 

“I should have known you’d take her side. And here I thought we were friends.” Tom had already had a few glasses of Jamison. His heart ached and his head spun. He couldn’t believe you had actually packed and left and thought you’d have been home by now.

“ I am your friend and as such I am telling you that you are completely wrong Tom. She would never do something to hurt you, especially cheat. She can’t stand cheating. Need I remind you her ex cheated on her and her dad cheated on her Mum and destroyed their family. She thinks it’s absolutely vile. She cried for hours and she finally went to sleep. She will be here till she can get a place of her own. She gave up everything for you you tosser, and this is the thanks she gets in return. I hope you’re happy Thomas.”

Ben couldn’t be on the phone with him a moment longer. He couldn’t understand what the hell was wrong with his friend but he knew he just needed to focus on you for right now. You needed him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our reader falls into a pit she just doesn’t see a way out of.

After staying with Ben for a few weeks, you moved into a pretty nice apartment. Thank god for your savings. You’d been very smart with the money you got from selling you home and many of your belongings, you didn’t need most of them since you moved directly into Tom’s house.It was kinda small but was open and had a ton of windows.

You had also left your job. You were just to heartbroken to go. You had spent most days and nights in bed. You’d wake up at whatever random time, take a sleeping pill and eat just enough then go back to sleep. It was the only thing that stopped the tears that seemed to not want to stop. You didn’t know what day it was, hell you couldn’t even say what month it was. You also were in dire need of a bath.

Ben had went to Tom’s for you and collected the rest of your belongings. You couldn’t face him. He had tried to call and had left many voicemails and texts but you didn’t listen or read anything for fear of what they said. If they had been bad you would have went completely over the edge. Ben had said Tom was extremely worried about you but you just couldn’t believe him. He didn’t trust you and in your head love and trust went hand in hand so he didn’t love since he didn’t trust you. You spent weeks going over every detail of your relationship trying to figure out what you had done wrong.

Luke has come by right after Ben had been spotted moving your stuff from Tom’s house. The media figured out you had broken up and camped outside Tom’s and Bens. He wanted to warn you about being followed.

“Thank you for the heads up Luky. I’m not planning on going out anytime soon and have been having groceries delivered. Hopefully they won’t find out where I’m at.” 

“Look sweetie I’m very worried for you. You’ve lost a lot of weight and look very pale. You should see a doctor.”

Aw dead sweet Luke. You two had hit it off from the start. He was one of the extremely few men Tom trusted you around and that was only because Luke is gay. 

“I’m okay, please don’t worry about me. You need to focus on Tom and his play. He’s going to be very business the next few months.”

Luke’s heart hurt at that. You still cared even though Tom had hurt you so.

“Tom has been trying to reach you. Him and Ben got into a very heated argument when Ben refused to give up your address. Ben said it was his fault you and Tom met in the first place and he wasn’t going to make the mistake of doing it again. Tom misses you so much and is so sorry. But I will not tell him where you are sweetie so don’t worry about that.”

“There is no way he misses me. He never trusted me Luky so there’s no way he ever loved me. I’m sorry to cut this short but I need to lay down. Thank you for warning me and for not tell Tom where I am”.You forced yourself to smile.

“You still have a ticket for opening night of the play, I can get you in unseen.”

The play. You were so excited when Tom told you he’d gotten it. You had really thought about it but it was still sometime away (well you think it is since you don’t know the date)and you’d have to really think if you could even stand to go.

“I’ll think about it.” And with that Luke left you alone. You never did good on being alone. You needed people, you needed to be around others. But not right now. You took your pill, eat a piece of toast and went back to bed.

“Ben for fucks sake just tell me where she is! I want to make everything right can’t you see that?? I can’t do that if I don’t know where she is!” 

“No. You broke her heart Tom, I should have never introduced you to her in the first place. I fucked her life up once because of you and I’ll be dammed if I do it to her again!” 

“Look I fucked up okay? I know that. I just need to talk to her so I can fix this and get her back. I love her more then I’ve ever loved anyone and I know I was an absolute jackass but I need her back.”

“Goodbye Tom” and with that Ben hung up. He was so full of regret and anger over what happened with you and Tom. He honestly thought you two had been meant to be when he introduced you.You had hit it off immediately and he was surprised when you’d left his house party that night with Tom. He was a little shocked when 4 months later you had called to say you were moving in with Tom, he was afraid it was to fast but he knew you didn’t do anything without really thinking about it first. He was just glad you were happy finally. 

Later that day been got a phone call from Luke.

“Ben you really need to go see her and now. She needs to see a doctor, I honestly think she is malnourished and needs to be in hospital. She’s lost an awful amount of weight.”

Ben hadn’t seen you in person for a few weeks as he’d been busy with his wife and kids. 

“Don’t worry Luke I’ll go right now.” 

Ben used his key to get into your apartment. He was stunned to see it was still basically empty. He called your name a few times before he went to your bedroom. What he found shocked and scared him to his core. He immediately called for an ambulance and tried to wake you. He saw the multiple pill bottles by your bed and was worried you’d take to many of whatever they were. He couldn’t wake you and your skin was so pale. Luke was right about the weight loss, you had always been thick and curvy but not anymore. 

“Oh god sweet girl what have you done to yourself?” 

The ambulance arrived and while you were being loaded in Ben didn’t see the pap that was across the way snapping pictures. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets the shock of a life time.

Tom saw that Emma was calling him and he couldn’t help but groan. She had tore him a new one when she found out about the break up, right along with Sarah and their Mum. At first he was angry at them, his own family!, not even taking his side! His Mum stopped talking to him after she called him a few days after the break up. Sarah yelled at him for days and Emma, who you had become extremely close to was like a banshee that was out for blood. So when her name popped up he just did not want to answer but knew if he didn’t, she’d just keep calling so he did and just waited.

“Tom!! You need to get to St.Marys now! Y/n has been rushed there! Ben found her and it’s bad Tom!” She hung up without Tom saying one word. He grabbed his wallet and keys and ran his front door and was greeted by bright flashing bulbs and questions being yelled at him from all over the place,

“TOM!! TOM THIS WAY!! 

“TOM ARE YOU GOING TO CHECK ON THE EX? Was she suicidal when you dumped her? TOM WAS THERE ANOTHER WOMAN INVOLVED? Is that why she’s tried to kill herself? TOM IS IT BECAUSE OF HER WEIGHT, IS THAT WHY YOU LEFT HER?? 

He ignored all of it, but god did he want to punch them for what they were saying. Your weight had always been a sticking point, the media thinking if you went running together, Tom was trying to make you lose weight for him and if you went out to eat, you were to lazy to take care of yourself. Right now tho he had to let it all go, he had something more important to deal with.His love, his sweetling, his whole heart. God if she did try to kill her self it was his fault.His insecurity about himself had caused this and it had broken her. He didn’t even try to stop her when she left, god why didn’t he just try to stop her!He hadn’t seen her in 2 months and he had no clue how much she had deteriorated. 

He knew she had quit her job, he’d went there to surprise her. And he finally got the meet the man who was the cause of their last fight. Looking around the mans desk it was clear that Tom honestly had nothing to worry about as it was very clear the man was gay. You had probably tried to tell him that but he wouldn’t listen. He also knew who Tom was,saying that you loved telling everyone all about her big time boyfriend who was going to win an Oscar one day. She didn’t tell them about the breakup, and that being why she’d quit, no she just said her time and energy was needed on others things and let them all think it was Tom’s play.After everything Tom had done to her, said to her and put her through she made sure no one thought badly of him. That’s why everyone was surprised to see him because he must have known that her last day was yesterday right? Tom laughed and said he was out of town and could have sworn Y/N had said it was today and what a fool he was putting the wrong day into his phone. They all thought it was cute that he came for what he thought was her last day with her favorite chocolates and flowers. He thanked them all and left, feeling horrible. 

He pulled his phone out and called Luke, hopefully he would know the truth as to his sweet girl trying to kill herself or not. 

“Luke you have to help me please! Did y/n try to kill herself? Please god tell me she didn’t!”

“Calm down Tom and no she didn’t, at least not on purpose anyway. Ben, Emma and I are here waiting on the dr to speak to us, I take it you’re on your way now?” Ben shot him a look at that. He did not want Tom here at all, this whole mess was his doing.

“Yes I should be there in 15. Look I know Ben hates me and I know it’s all my own fault but can you talk him into not killing me when I get there please?” 

“I’ll try but just get here” Luke hung up and rubbed his face. He was so tired all of the sudden. 

“I’m not thrilled he will be here but I’m not going to do anything. Y/n is the only thing right now that matters. I never should have let her move out of my place so fast.” 

10 mins later Tom showed up in the door way after being shown to a private waiting room. The hospital knew how to handle celebrities thankfully and they didn’t need to worry at all. 

“Any word?” Tom was shaking and pale. 

“Not yet but it should be any moment” Luke tried to keep his voice even. Thankfully the Dr came in a few minutes later. 

“Ok so which one is the boyfriend?” She asked looking over all 3 men. Tom’s hand shot straight up. 

“Actually he is her ex boyfriend” Ben couldn’t stop himself from speaking. 

“Right so how long has it been since the break up then?”

“2 months why?” 

“Well I don’t know how but the baby is doing just fine, she’s a little over 3 months at this stage and her vitals are strong. Judging by the state she is in I don’t see how the baby has survived but she has and is actually fine, considering the circumstances.” 

All 4 of them were stunned, Ben especially after seeing how bad she looked, Tom had no clue what he was in for in seeing her. 

“Look Tom, I’m not going to sugar coat this”

“What, a baby? Did you say there’s a....there’s a b-baby? A daughter?” 

“Yes so I take it this is a surprise? But Sir you have to understand, Y/n is in bad shape. She’s going to need round the clock care once she’s been released from here in a week or so. Now where is her family? Can they take care of her?” 

Tom shook his head “Her family is in the US and they don’t have the best of relationships. I’ll be taking care of her myself. And I’m sure Ben, Luke and Emma here are willing to help.” All 3 said yes immediately. 

“Ok well good. Do any of you know if she knew she was pregnant?”

Ben spoke up “There’s absolutely no way Dr. Y/n never would have gotten herself into this kind of shape if she’d known.”

The Dr seems relieved “Good,good. We hate to think of a mother trying to not only starve herself to death but also her baby but it does happen. That’s one reason she lost so much weight as fast as she did, it seems your daughter is already a fighter Tom and is pull whatever nutrients from Mummy’s body that she can. Right now, she’s still asleep but I’ll take you to her room. I’ll leave it up to you to tell her about the baby. But I must stress that if seeing you puts her into a state that isn’t safe for her or the baby you will have to leave her room,you understand?”

“Yes Dr of course. Y/n and my daughter are my top priority and I just want them to get better.” Tom was pretty sure he was in shock. A baby, a daughter. How was his love going to react to not only seeing him but also finding out about their daughter? 

Tom followed the dr to your room. He had been warned him just how badly you looked before opening the door. He thought he was ready to see you, until he actually did. 

Tom ran to the corner of the room and heaved into the trash can. You looked so bad.The Dr explained it was a good thing you had had a thicker build or else you and baby wouldn’t still be here. Tom had never seen you so pale. You were already fair skinned to begin with, red hair, pale skin and a million and one freckles. Tom would joke that if you two ever did have a baby it would be so pale it would be see through. Your skin had a somewhat of a gray tone to it now, your arms covered in bruising from them trying desperately to get iv’s running but you were so sick that they had a hard time, finally getting one into the side of your neck.You had a feeding tube in your nose and were hooked to a few different monitors, one being a heart monitor for the baby. 

“Your daughter has a strong heartbeat Tom. She is a fighter for sure. I’ll give you guys some time alone.” 

Tom couldn’t speak so he just shook his head at her hoping she understood. 

Tom kissed your hand while silently crying. How could he let his own bullshit and insecurities do this to you? He clearly needed help immediately. God he hoped you wouldn’t push him away, keep him out. Even without the baby he wanted back into your life so badly it hurt. There was going to be some very frank and potentially heartbreaking decisions that needed to be had that couldn’t wait.He had to make you see, he had to show you just how sorry he was and how much he needed you and loved you. How much he desperately wanted your daughter.

Tom couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes tightly shut and think “God Mum is seriously going to kill me.”    
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom does a lot of thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for the kudos!

Tom stayed right beside holding your hand and softly talking to you. He laughed as he recounted memories of your silliness, he cried when he repeatedly said how sorry he was, and he smiled when talking about the baby.

The Baby. 

He was trying to wrap his head around you not only being pregnant but the fact that your daughter was even still alive with your poor health. He couldn’t wait to tell you the news. He knew even given the current state of your relationship that you would be over the moon. He knew how much having kids, a family meant to you. You had always said you couldn’t wait to be a Mother and Tom knew you’d be wonderful. 

Tom had also thought about how horrible the last 2 months had been. He’d tried to mask his heartbreak and pain and just keep going but it was hard. Once he’d came to his senses he was angry at himself for what he had done, for how he treated you. He threw himself into work, spending hour upon hour at the theater rehearsing his up coming play until the other actors would tell him they couldn’t go on for the day. He didn’t want to go home. His apartment didn’t feel like home without you. He lay in bed at night and cry himself to sleep. 

He understood when his texts and calls went unanswered. You were completely justified in not speaking to him. But god he was worried about you and apparently he had reason to be. He never in a million years would have thought just how badly the breakup had affected you. He felt a massive amount of guilt. But he was going to make things right, make everything up that he did. He only hoped you let him. 

One of the first things Tom knew needed taking care of was buying a house. His apartment was not big enough and he wanted a yard for your daughter to play in. While the apartment building was safe enough for him he knew having a house with a fence and a gate would keep the press farther back. He knew some paps would stop at nothing to get pictures of a celebrity’s baby and he’d be damned if he let that happen. He had already looked at a few listings and hoped like hell you’d want to be involved. He wanted you to move back in with him as soon as possible but again knew it was out of his hands. 

Tom has also thought about marriage. He’d bought you an engagement ring about 10 months back. He hadn’t told a soul about it out of fear. He’d found the ring while on location for a film and when he saw it he knew it was perfect for you. And now he knew if he asked you to marry him you would think it was only because of the baby. God why had he been such a jackass and hadn’t already asked you when he’d gotten back home from filming? 

Tom pulled from his thought when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn’t know the number but knew instantly who it was based on what the text message said. His ex the singer had started texting him once the news broke about the breakup. He’d told her to stop texting him and blocked her number but she didn’t stop. Looked like he had a new number to block.

“So is it true? Did she really try to kill herself in some desperate attempt to get you back? I can’t say I’m surprised, she always did seem a little pathetic.” 

“It’s not true and don’t you fucking dare say anything about her. You don’t know her at all and she is a better person than you by far. Now stop texting me or I’ll have to get a restraining order.” 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic Tom. Look I know I screwed up but I still love you. I know you love me too still. We were so good together don’t you remember? We can be good again if you’d just admit your true feelings.”

“You are out of your mind you know that? I don’t love you and I never will. Y/n is the best thing to ever happen to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her now leave me alone” 

“Fine Tom but I won’t stop until your mine again. I love you  💚 ” 

Tom immediately blocked the number. She was insane thinking he’d take her back. He regretted dating her to begin with, and he couldn’t for the life of him understand what he ever saw in her in the first place. Jessica was about as deep as a mud puddle and not as nice a person she sold herself to be. She never even tried to hide when she would cheat on him claiming he couldn’t get upset because she was always upfront about it. His friends tried to warn him about her, he knew about her reputation and once again he was to stubborn and refused to listen. Hell even Luke had tried to stop him and it was the first time he ever had anything to Tom about his love life. But Tom has bigger things to worry about then Jessica so he pushed her out of his mind and went back to thinking about getting you back. 

Sometime later his Mum and Emma softly knocked before coming in and asking if there had been any change.

“I’m afraid not yet. We’ve just been waiting and talking about a few things tho her side of the conversation is a bit quiet” Tom gave a said smile. 

“Do you need anything dear? Have you eaten at all?” 

“I’m not hungry Mum but thank you. All I need right now is for Y/n to wake up so we can begin to work all this out, so I can apologize and tell her how much I love her. She has to wake up Mum she has to”. Diana wrapped her arms about her son as he started to cry. Emma rubbed her brothers back trying to show him some support.

“ She’s a fighter Tom she might have been knocked down for a moment but she will pull through this. I know she still loves you, she told me about a month ago she did.” 

That made Tom light up a little with hope. 

“I can’t wait for my new granddaughter. A lovely little girl to spoil rotten. Y/n is going to be so happy when she finds out.” 

Diana honestly had always hope you would give her grand-babies one day. She had hoped by now you and Tom would married. She was so angry at Tom over the break up. She knew she was supposed to take her sons side but she just couldn’t when it came to you. 

“Well if your sure you don’t need anything we’re heading back to my place to rest and will be back in the morning. Please call though if she wakes before then okay?” 

“I promise Emma I will. Thank you for here for her, for us” 

Once again Tom was left alone to be deep in his own thoughts. He started wondering who your daughter would look like when he heard a groan.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Jesus what the fuck is that beeping noise? Someone should seriously turn it off. God my head hurts. And my neck is killing me. What the hell is that smell?? _

Those were your first thoughts as you slowly woke up. Opening your eyes was difficult and good lord someone turn that beeping off!! 

When you did finally open your eyes you were confused. This wasn’t your bedroom. You look over to your left and your heart stopped, there sat Tom holding your hand. The site had actually made you jump and man did that hurt.

“Tom? What’s going on? Where am I? What happened? What are you doing here?”

Tom smiles that big toothy grin you always loved.

“We’re at St.Marys baby. Ben found you and couldn’t wake you so he called an ambulance. You’re severely malnourished darling so they have you hooked up to a feeding tube and they had to put an iv into your neck due to dehydration, they couldn’t get a vain in your arms.” 

Tom spoke softly and rubbed your arm trying to comfort you. 

“Sweetheart this is all my fault. I caused this and I can’t express just how sorry I truly am. I love you so much Y/N. I love you more then I’ve ever loved anyone.”

You can’t help but stare at him. A part of you wants to cry and a part of you wants to yell and a part of you wants to hug him and a part of you wants to hit him. And a part you didn’t even know you had wanted to just go back to sleep.

“But Tom you can’t love me, you don’t trust me.” 

“Baby I do trust you, I honestly do but I let the bullshit from my past effect us and I shouldn’t have. I am so so sorry for the way I acted. I was a wanker.”

You surprised yourself and Tom with a giggle. It always made you laugh when he called himself a wanker.

Tom’s face turned serious and he looked down at your hand while rubbing it.

“Darling there’s something I have to tell you. You’re pregnant, 3 months actually and the Dr said somehow our baby is doing just fine. She’s a fighter like her Mother”

You stare at him again letting the words filter through.

_ Holy fuck balls did he just tell me I’m pregnant?! Oh my god! Wait he said she, did he say she? I think he said she. _

“Would you mind repeating that please because I must have heard you wrong. Did you just tell me I’m pregnant?”

Tom smiles at you and chuckles a little. “Yes baby you’re pregnant. Everything seems to be completely fine with her.”

“The baby is yours Tom but we can do a dna test so you can know for sure.” 

Tom hated himself in that moment.

“I swear I didn’t know. And I didn’t do it on purpose I promise. Oh my god I’m pregnant.”

Tom used his thumb to wipe away a the few tears that were rolling down your cheek. He gave you a soft smile and tilted his head.

“ I know baby, I know. You would never do anything that would be bad for our baby, which I know I’m the father of love, there doesn’t need to be a dna rest. The Dr said she was one reason your body got so bad, it was giving our girl as much nutrients as it could. We will get you healthy again I promise. And I know you took your pill, unfortunately though according to the Dr the pill you were on was recalled and you should have been notified. “ 

You felt relief that Tom didn’t think you’d gotten pregnant on purpose. You were shocked yes but also overwhelmingly happy. You’d always wanted to be a mom, you especially wanted to be a mom with Tom as the father. Have a family. But how could you do that? You weren’t with him anymore. Why did he keep calling you baby? Wait.....

“Are you saying you want us to get back together? Are you sure you want that or is it just because of the baby? Because no matter what our relationship is I’d never keep her away from you. We don’t have to be together for you to be involved.”

It hurt his heart that you thought it was only because of the baby. But Tom knew he had himself to blame for it. What he did and the break up shook you to your core so much it made you question his love for you.

“I want to be with you because I love you. I need you and I can’t make it with you. I will do whatever it takes to prove myself to you and prove how much I love you. If you’ll let me?”

Oh god he was pulling out the classic Hiddleston puppy dog pout. 

“While I was waiting for you to wake I started looking up houses. Our apartment is to small and I wanted our children to have room to run and play. I also think it would be safer security wise. We can put in a fence and a gate to make damn sure the paps stay back. I found a few that I think you will love and maybe tomorrow we can look them over?”

It didn’t escape you that he called his apartment ours instead of his. And that he said children. Apparently Mr. Hiddleston was already planning siblings for the daughter you just found out about. It was sweet. 

“This is a lot to take in.” 

Two months ago your world ended and now you’re pregnant and Tom is talking about houses and holy shit his Mom and Emma was going to kill him. 

“I know but right now I want you to rest. We need to start getting your weight back up love but I need to go get the Dr and I need to tell everyone you’re awake okay?” He kissed the back of your hand and left the room. Alone you looked down at your self and felt horrible. You’d let yourself almost lay and die and very well could have killed your baby. God you felt such shame. You also realized that they’d put another iv in your leg, something that kinda freaked you out since you absolutely hated needles but whatever, you’d deal with as many needles as you had to now, you had to do it for the baby, your daughter. You’d figure out the rest of it later.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dr was very optimistic about your recovery. You had to drink high calorie and high protein shakes along with food. The Dr said it was actually a great thing you had been a bigger girl to begin with, that’s probably what helped the baby. There were zero problems so far with her. While that made you feel better it didn’t take away the guilt you felt. You could have killed your baby. Huge tears rolled down both cheeks.

The dr planned to keep you in the hospital for a week, something you hated the thought of but told yourself it was for the baby. She went on to say you they would set up an appointment for the following week with a obgyn at the hospital for you unless you had one already that you preferred. You didn’t so you said that would be fine. When she finally left you realized you’d need some things from your apartment but didn’t know if you had your keys. Shit.

“Do you know where Ben is? Do you think he grabbed my keys? I need some stuff from my place.”

“Actually he’s in the waiting room with Luke. Why don’t I get your keys and run to get what you need? I’m sure he’d love to visit with you, he’s been beside himself with worry.” 

God there’s that guilt again. You must have scared the life out of him when he found you like that. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be any trouble.” God you felt like such a giant burden. 

“Baby I want to help you, please. Let me help in anyway I can. I’ll need your address though, Ben refused to ever tell me so I have no idea where you live.” 

After writing down your address and a list of what all you’d like, you told Tom your boxes where all labeled and it should be easy to find the pajamas you wanted. Tom thought that was odd, why would everything still be in boxes? Taking the list and kissing you cheek he made his way to get Ben, who jumped up as soon as he saw Tom.

“How is she? Is everything alright? What wrong?” God he was scared. 

“Bailey is wake and doing good. I’m going to her place to get some things she’s going to need, the Dr wants to keep her for a week at least. She wants you to sit with her while I go. Look Ben I know I royally fucked up okay? I know that but I’m going to work to make everything right. I love Bailey and what to spend my life making her happy, if she will let me. I’m sorry.” 

Ben let out a long sigh. 

“Look Tom I can forgive you. But you better swear to me that you will never hurt her again or I so help me you will regret the day you were born. Now, go take care of that list yeah? I’ll stay with her.” 

As soon as you saw Ben as he opened the door you broke down crying. He rushed to your side.

“Hey hey hey. Why the tears love?” 

“Ben I am so sorry. I know you must have been so scared finding me like that. I don’t even understand how I let myself get so sick. I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t know I’mpregnant I would have never “ Ben cut you off.

“I know sweetie, I know. You’d never do anything to harm yourself if you’d known. I’m just so glad you’re okay and the baby. Tom seems overjoyed over the news.” Ben’s smile made you feel better. 

“He really is, I am too. I’ve always wanted a family, I really wanted one with Tom. I think it’s going to take some time, I need to heal. But I love him Benny, with all I have.I want to be with him for the rest of my life if he wants me.” 

“I know. Tom feels the same way. And I don’t think it’s because of the baby. I think he realized what he lost. He tried the whole time you were apart to get me to give him your new address but I refused. I felt so guilty for him hurting you, I introduced you after all. I just want you both happy.”

“Thank you Benny for saving our lives.” You put your hand on your stomach. It’s true-Ben saved your and your baby. 

“You are very welcome my dear. Now the difficult question is- are you going to call your family and tell them about the baby? I know it’s hard for you to deal with them.” 

You really hadn’t even thought of them. You didn’t speak to them often, your Mom was always so critical of every single thing you did. You never had a good relationship with your 2 older sisters, they just never liked you and never would. When they found out about Tom of course they all of the sudden acted like you had always been close but you saw right through them immediately. And then there was your Dad. You had never forgiven him for cheating on your Mom. If he wasn’t happy why not just leave? He didn’t have to cheat. You knew you should call and tell your mom about the baby but god were you not looking forward to it, she was going to look down on you for 1. Having sex before marriage and 2 having about before marriage as well. She was livid when you told her about moving to London to be with Tom, telling you Tom would get sick of you in a week and to not come crawling back when you had nowhere to go. But you decided that calling them could wait. 

“I think I’ll wait til I’m out of here first. She’s going to be so upset we aren’t married and she will be pissed about having sex and a baby before we do get married.” 

“Well we are all here for you. Oh my god I’m going to be an uncle!” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

As Tom let himself into your apartment he stopped and looked around confused. There was nothing but about 8 or 9 boxes and that was it. He was confused. You hadn’t taken a single piece of furniture from your shared apartment, something that had perplexed him as some of the furniture you had picked out. All Ben would saw was you had given him a few different lists and he was not to get anything not on them and Ben wasn’t about to risk upsetting you.Tom now understood why you had said the boxes were clearly marked-you’d been in this apartment for a month and a half and hadn’t unpacked a single thing from what he could tell. He looked in your refrigerator and saw absolutely nothing. Same as all the cabinets and drawers. Tom knew that break up had been hard for you, hell it had almost killed you, but this was horrible to see. He went into the bathroom and was glad to see at least your body wash and shampoo, along with your lotion, toothbrush and toothpaste that he collected together. 

He was nervous going into your bedroom.  God please don’t let her have been sleeping on the floor  was all he could think but thankfully that wasn’t the case. The room had a twin size bed, a night stand and more boxes. There were a few different pill bottles along with water bottles and a large bag of pretzels. The pills were all different sleeping pills and he recognized the name on them- Marcy. That same fucking Marcy he just could not stand. She wasn’t good for you Tom and said and it looked like he was completely right. She was clearly fine letting you lay in bed and slowly die. Tom was to blame for the break up and your heartbreak yes but the pills was a different story. He wondered what Marcy took in return for being such a “helpful” friend. He knew she only used you for money and he hoped that with everything that happened he’d finally be able to rid you of her for good. 

The closet was empty, you hadn’t even unpacked a single stitch of clothing. Why hadn’t Luke and Ben said something? They had visited you here so they knew you hadn’t done anything so did they say something you? His stomach hurt thinking of you here alone huddled in your tiny bed. You could have died, taking with you the baby you didn’t even know about. Tom choked on a sob at the thought and let himself cry. 

Finally he pulled it together and got to work. He was actually glad your belongings were still packed as it would be simple to move you home where you belonged. He looked around for your cell phone. He finally checked the drawer in the night stand and found it completely dead.Looking around again to double check he left nothing you had wanted Tom was struck with a horrible thought-this place was like a tomb. Had you been here trying to die? He knew you’d never out right kill yourself so were you doing it slowly unconsciously? It really looked like it. 

After what felt like an a lifetime Tom came back into your hospital room to find you and Ben having an animated discussion. It made his heart soar to see you happy. 

“Tom! I’m so glad you’re back, did you find things alright? I hope it wasn’t that difficult?” You were trying not to think about the conversation you knew was going to happen now that he saw how you’d been living without him. You could only imagine his reaction to your apartment. 

“I found everything you wanted sweetheart. The way your apartment was made it extremely easy.” Tom had an uneasy smile on his face that screamed his unhappiness about what he saw and you couldn’t blame him.He turned to Ben, hold your keysand his own towards him.

“Ben can I ask a huge favor? Would you please go to Y/N and take all her boxes back to mine? Don’t worry about the bed, nightstand and lamp, she won’t be needing them.” 

Tom’s tone left no room for debate.  Well guess that solves me wondering if he wanted me to move back in right away. 

“ Sure can I bring you back some food? Did you get yourself a bag from yours while out? I can get you whatever you might need too since I’m sure you aren’t leaving her side.”It made you happy to see them back on good terms. 

“No but thank you. Mum and Emma are taking care of that” Tom turned toward you “they should be here in an hour or so. That gives us a chance to have a conversation about what I saw at your apartment.” 

All you could do was point your face down and nod. You felt such shame.

“Tom please don’t be so hard on her please?” 

“I’m not going to be but we do need a conversation to happen. Did you not know?”

“Unfortunately no, I hadn’t been able to go over until Luke called scared for her. I thought she didn’t have anything because she had only been there a few days. Trust me I would gotten her out of there long before if I had known.” Ben left to take care of his task of moving you back in with Tom.

Tom sat down beside your bed not sure where to even begin. You couldn’t look at him. Tears already falling down your cheeks.

“Sweetheart I can’t even begin to tell you how your apartment made me feel. I am so sorry for what I caused, the hurt I put you through. Can you forgive me, please?”Tom had taken your hand and was looking at you with such sadness. It took your breath away for a moment.

“Tom what I need after our breakup is 100% my fault. I did this to myself. You didn’t do this to me. I did. I only hope you can forgive ME for unknowingly putting our baby in danger.” You let out a sob that also made Tom let out one himself. 

“Oh baby you didn’t know, no one would ever blame that on you. But I found the sleeping pills by the bed from  Marcy”  he spoke her name with such hatred that you knew there would never be any coming back for your friendship with her at all. “I am not in anyway trying to control you, I swear I’m not but she is gone. She will never be apart of your life in any manner ever again. When I saw those bottles she gave you. She could have killed you and she didn’t care! Please tell me that wasn’t your intention baby, please.” 

“No it wasn’t. I just, I just couldn’t stand being a wake and I hated being asleep. All I did when awake was cry and when I slept I dreamed about you, about us. I started having nightmares too of you moving on to someone else, or getting back with Jessica. Marcy said the sleeping pills would stop the dreams. She gave me them all to me, took the money I had on me then left. I swear to you on my life Tom I never thought to kill myself. I honestly spent so much time sleeping I just lost sight of what I was actually doing to myself.” 

“I believe you sweetheart. I hope I wasn’t out of line having Ben move you back to our place, I do not ever want you in that apartment ever again. It was like a tomb, like you’d went there to die.” You both choked up again at his words.

“No I’m glad you did actually, I was wondering what would happen after I got out of here so I guess I know now.” You couldn’t stop the small giggle. 

“I just don’t want you to be doing this just because of the baby” Tom cut you off immediately.

“How many times do I have to say that I want you because I want to be with YOU? I need you. The baby is an extremely wonderful added bonus but not my only reasons. And while we are talking about this I need to say something. Ten months ago I bought you an engagement ring while I was away filming. Like the total wanker that I once was I didn’t ask you to marry me when I came home and I should have. Now, I am going to propose to you, the woman I love with everything I have and the mother of my child and any and all other children we are lucky enough to be blessed with. Do not for one second think I’m asking for your hand in marriage only because you’re pregnant, I had already been wanted to for at least the last year and a half. I’m going to ask when you least expect it. We can have a big fancy wedding or just go to the registers office. Just make sure Mum and Emma can be there please, they would kill me.” He smiled at you and in that moment you felt so much love and joy and happiness and hope all at once you could have popped. You reached out and pulled Tom to you and kissed him with as much feeling as you could, hoping you could show what you couldn’t find the words to say. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much to everyone who has taken the time to read anything I write. I don’t know it’s any good but I’m trying lol

Being in the hospital for the following week wasn’t bad but god did you want out of that bed. It just wasn’t comfortable and you were getting sore from the iv’s. You put on enough weight that your Dr was extremely excited and really you were shocked you hadn’t gained more than you had between the shakes, iv’s, hospital food on top of what Tom would have brought in for every day. You’d never eaten so much in your life but knew it was necessary for the baby. You worried about how much weight you’d end up putting on when all was said done but you tried to not think about that, not yet anyway. 

Tom was right beside you the entire time. He of course charmed every nurse in the place so he had his own cot and a steady supply of warm blankets and hot towels for you. You loved watching him turn it on for the nurses known to be difficult and watch as they melted under his warm smile. They would have gladly let Tom get away with murder and it never failed to amaze you when he’d make even the meanest of nurses giggle like a school girl. He’d always look at you and give you that wink that always gave you butterflies. 

The day came to come home and you were nervous. You and Tom would be returning to day to day life. You knew you had to have a serious talk about Tom honestly dealing with his jealousy and trust issues. You’d like him to talk to a professional. But you didn’t want to bring that up until you’re home.

The paps had figured out what hospital you were in and had camped out waiting. The hospital thankfully had an underground garage and loading area that you were allowed to use so you could go home.

Home. 

God you couldn’t wait to be home, in your bed, on your couch. 

Tom had taken a week off from play rehearsal to be with you. The director told him he could take 3 off, they could do the rehearsals with his understudy since he knew Tom knew his part from being at the theater for hours upon hours.He just wanted to be with you. He wanted to take care of you and he was thankful you had actually been letting him. He hoped you’d let him through out the whole pregnancy. He also would have to have a talk with Luke and his people. He didn’t want to do anything outside of London for the next year. He did not want to miss a single thing, with the pregnancy or with the baby’s first months of life. Only a select few of family knew of the baby but Tom called his brother from another Mother Chris to tell him the news. With him being a father of 3, he felt Chris could calm down his nerves.

“ Wait what? Seriously? You’re going to be a dad! Tom that’s awesome man congratulations! You are in for a wild ride brother. But it’s the best thing you will ever do. And trust me, that little girl will have you wrapped around her finger before she’s even born.” 

“I’m excited and terrified all at the same time. I’m so thankful Y/N is willing to give me another chance and I will do nothing to screw it up this time. I’m going to marry her, like I should have a long time ago. I just want to the best father and husband I can.”

“Wow. A baby and a wife. I can already hear the millions of fan girl hearts all over the world breaking.” Chris couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yes that’s going to be the hard part, protecting my girls. We’ve already got a few houses lined up to go look at this week that have high fences and gates so that will help. I just hope I can stop Y/N from reading the negative comments online. They’ve already said horrible things in the past about her weight, like it’s anyone’s business. Add to it once we do marry they will say it and us getting back together is only because of the baby, not that we love each other.” Tom hated when anything said about your weight, he didn’t understand why it mattered to anyone. Clearly he was fine with your weight, he loved it, so why was it so important? 

“Well that’s a great start mate. Look at you-kid, house, marriage. You’re growing up little brother. Let me know when the wedding is, even if you just go to the register office and we will come over to celebrate. Keep me up to date about the baby and congratulations Tom. I’m so happy for you man.” 

The paps were outside the apartment as they had expected, but Tom was ready. He hired a few bodyguards that did a great job keeping them all back away from you, which is all he cared about. They yelled horrible questions.

_ Did you try to kill yourself? Was it because of Tom? Did Tom cheat on you? Was it because of her weight Tom? Tom did you cheat with Jessica? Why did you leave your job Y/N? _

You ignored it all and was thankful when you got inside for the bodyguards. You wondered if they would have to be a regular fixture until you moved. 

You also knew you needed to call your Mom and tell her about the baby, a conversation you were not looking forward to at all. After going through text messages you read the ones from her when she had saw about the break up online. She wastes no time in her “I told you so” and reminding you that she wasn’t going to help you at all. She even said Tom would probably get back with Jessica since she gorgeous and looked perfect with Tom. That had been the most hurtful to read. Tom was livid when he came back from picking up lunch and found you crying your eyes out. She had said she read you were the hospital after an attempted suicide and thought she always knew you had been weak but she never thought you’d be that weak to do something that. Tom took your phone away after that. Mother or no she went way to far. Tom would be having some harsh words for her later. 

And you also needed to change your phone number. Marcy had started calling and sending text messages asking for money and saying that she needed a place to stay, and seeing has how you’re rent was paid up and wasn’t living there with you in hospital could she just stay at your apartment. You let Tom deal with her as he was worried you’d get to upset. She did not take it well at all. She had started making threats to go to the media with information about you and Tom that you knew was going to be a lie. Tom told her she would hear from his lawyers if she even thought about it. God you regretted being her friend. It was a horrible friendship from the beginning but you had always saw the good in people even when there actually wasn’t any. She had been the first person to become your friend after you moved to London that wasn’t Tom’s friend to begin with. Yes you already had Ben but it was nice to have a girl friend. 

At first she was an amazing friend. Her and Tom even got along even tho he felt something off about her. After the first year you had noticed things missing after she left your apartment. You didn’t want to think it was her doing, your own best friend. Tom set her up to prove it was her to you and when faced with the truth it broke your heart. Tom made a point of showing her a necklace he had gotten you that was a simple but stunning gold chain and had a circle pendant of small diamonds. Tom asked for help leaving Marcy alone with the necklace then pulled it from her purse an hour later. She cried and begged forgiveness claiming she was just desperate for money. Eventually you forgave her but Tom had rightfully banned her from the apartment. 

Dealing with Marcy was the last thing you needed the stress of. You felt like a coward leaving it up to Tom to deal with but it was his idea, he did not what any stress or upset for you at all. When the texts and calls stopped you left relieved. But actually it was only the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

It felt good to be home. You had missed the apartment badly. Maybe that was a small part as to why you never bought anything for the place you had gotten, it wasn’t home so it didn’t feel like home so you didn’t set it up like a home. Being back in your bed felt amazing. Being back in your giant tub felt amazing. Being back with Tom felt amazing. The world seemed so much brighter and the birds sang more and it honestly felt like a fairy tale and then, it hit-morning, noon and night sickness. 

The first time it hit, you walked into the kitchen to a smiling Tom making your favorite breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Once the smell hit you though it was all you could do to make it to the trash can in time. Tom was immediately at your side holding your back and telling you he was sorry. The smell was just to much so you went to the living room with a glass of water hoping it would help. It didn’t. Tom brought you your breakfast and it was perfect, until that last bite left you running again. 

Tom of course was amazing, if you hadn’t felt bad you probably would have laughed at him because he took to always carrying a trash can around with him so he could be ready at a moments notice. Ben actually did laugh when he watched the two of you-you got a certain look on your face and Tom shoved the trash can under you and held it until you had finished. When he came back from emptying it with a new bag Ben couldn’t stop laughing.

“I am in no way laughing at you misery but Tom I must say that is an impressive skill Sir. How do you even know it’s coming?”

Tom blushed a little and shrugged his shoulders “Well she gets this look of being scared at the same time as she goes completely still.I just want to help her, I feel horrible.” 

“Tom I think it’s incredible. I never knew when Sophie was going to get sick, I’d just try to get her water and rub her back. You tho of course make the rest of us look bad.”Tom knew Ben meant it in a good way, thankfully.

“I just want to help her in anyway I can at all times,she’sthe one doing all the work in carrying our daughter. I am worried about how much she’s been throwing up. Her Dr told us a few different things we can try before she gives y/n actual medication. She also scheduled her to go in tomorrow for an iv to help fight of dehydration. I must say thank you for recommending Sophie’s dr to us she has been right on top of everything from the very beginning.”

It made you smile to hear Tom and Ben being friends again. They were the two most important people in your life, next to the baby, and having them together warmed your heart. 

With both Ben and Tom in the apartment for support you decided to call your Mom. News of the baby would hit the media soon and you wanted her to know from you. You shook a little while finding her name in you contacts while Ben and Tom stood close by you. Your Mom answered on the second ring.

“Well it’s about time you called me! I have been worried sick about you! I called and called! And then I had people calling me asking about you because they saw photos of you in the internet! Do you know how embarrassing that was?!” Tom and Ben both could hear her yelling.

“I’m sorry Mom. I was very sick and I wanted to wait to call til I was out of the hospital.”

“Sick huh? So you didn’t try to kill your self then over Tom not wanting you anymore? I told you before you moved that he’d get tired of you, didn’t I? I warned you and you didn’t listen. I guess you’re calling so you can come home?”

The looks on Tom and Bens faces were of shock.

“No mom I did not try to kill myself and Tom did not get rid of me. We took some time part but we are doing just fine now, better then ever actually but lookMom, I called because I got some good news, you’re going to be a grandma to a little girl!”You tried so hard to be as happy and upbeat sounding as you could. There was silence on the other end of the phone, so much silence you’d thought she had hung up. “Mom are you there?”

“So he knocked you up and got back with you huh? I thought it was strange he’d want you back. Did you do this on purpose y/n? I mean the child support will be great but you’re having a baby out of wedlock, do you know how slim your chances of finding any man to want you are going to be now?”That was the last straw for Tom, he took the phone away from you.

“How dare you speak to your own daughter like that! She didn’t trap me, we aren’t together because I “knocked” her up and she doesn’t need worry about finding anyone to want her because she has me. I love y/n with all my heart and I’m going to make her my wife and we are going to be a family and if you want any part in your granddaughters life AT ALL I strongly recommend you change how you treat her because trust me I will make sure you have nothing to do with y/n or our daughter EVER, do I make myself clear?” Tom’s face was red and he was breathing hard. 

“Oh come off it Hollywood Boy, we both know y/n is not actually your type. And besides I’m her Mother, she would never let you get rid of me. Her and that baby should just come home, she can cash your child support check from here just as easily as she can there. We both know you don’t love her and it’s just a matter of time before you stop pretending and find someone else.” 

At that moment something broke within you. You took the phone back from Tom.

“Mom I’m not coming home. Not now and not ever. I’m having my number changed tomorrow and I’m not giving it to you or anyone else who might give it to you. I’m marrying Tom soon and you won’t be there. I’m having your first granddaughter in 6 months and until you change you will never meet her. I love Tom, he loves me and guess what? I am picking him over you. Bye Mom.” 

Tom pulled your into hug as Ben also hugged you so you were in the middle of two very tall men telling you everything was okay and that you did the right thing. You started to laugh at them and started wiggling around.

“Guys I need air here please.” You looked up at Tom and with a bit of panic said “Holy fuck Tom I just told my Mom to fuck off.”

He laughed and shook his head “you most certainly did my darling and I am so beyond proud of you! I’m so glad you finally stood up for yourself.”

“I didn’t do it for me. I did for the baby and for you. I couldn’t let her act like our baby was nothing but a way to make money.”You shed a few tears then, how could your own Mom see her own granddaughter as nothing but a pay day? Ben spoke up then.

“Sweetheart you have a huge family here that is beyond excited about the baby and you and Tom working things out. Don’t let your Mum upset you.” He hugged you tightly. Ben hugs were always the best hugs.

Later on in day, you started getting texts from your mom and sisters, both telling you how horrible you are for letting Tom speak that way to your own Mother and having the nerve to pick him over her. You didn’t respond to any of them. There was one text though that made you freeze when you saw it. 

“Hey pumpkin. I hear congratulations are in order.”

Your Dad. 

You didn’t know how to feel. You’d not spoken to him in a while, not since he left your Mom after cheating on her with her best friend, who he married not long after the divorce was final. After talking about it with Tom you responded.

“Yes you are going to a granddad to a girl.” He responded almost immediately.

“I’m so happy for you pumpkin. I also heard you’re getting married so congrats again. You know I sure do miss you. I know I messed up but just know I love you okay?” 

You started crying then, damn hormones. 

“I love and miss you too Dad.” 

Maybe this was the start of healing your relationship with him. Maybe. 

Tom saw how tired you had gotten and he helped you get into warm pajamas and he tucked you into bed, saying he had some reading to do then he’d join you. 

Your cell phone was on your bedside table, with Tom’s phone on his. You didn’t hear the texts you were getting and had no idea. 

At midnight Tom’s phone rang, it was Luke. 

“Luke it’s midnight man what’s wrong? What’s happened?” Tom was rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

“Tom I tried to stop it and I swear I have my office and your lawyers on it, I’m sending you the link now.”

“Link to what Luke, what are you talking about?”

“There’s a article in the bloody Daily Mail about you and y/n. Seems her former friend Marcy had a very long chat with one of their reporters. I have to say, it’s not good Tom. But I am working on getting it removed and I’m working on every legal action we can take against that bitch.” 

You immediately got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. You had thought Tom’s threat of legal action was enough to make Marcy rethink on the threats she had made but clearly, it hadn’t. God what did she tell them? What lies had she come up with? Did you even want to read the article? You were shaking when Tom reached you and helped you off the floor and helped you get onto your bed. 

“Oh sweetheart are you okay? Everything is going to be okay I promise you love. She will wish she’d never met you by the time my lawyers are done with her” he was holding your shaky body against his side so he could help get you back to bed.

“What did she say? How bad is it?” 

“It’s not good darling but I don’t care what that bitch says about me I care about you, i know it will be hard but please try to not let yourself get overly upset love please, it’s not good on you or our little girl.” How the fuck were you supposed to not get overly upset?! You looked at Tom and by the look on your face he knew what you were thinking. He could not stop the chuckle that escaped.

“Yes darling I know, telling you to calm down is a mistake but please I swear I’m just thinking about the baby and you.”

You take a deep calming breath and let it out slowly. 

“Ok. Give me just a brief rundown of what all she told them.” 

Tom looked away and sighed.

“She said that I am a jealous controlling asshole who controls every part of your life. I forced you to quit your job before breaking up with you and dumped you into that apartment with no money and basically walked away to let you die and only came back because SHE called Ben for help to save your life and I’m worried it would look bad since you tried to kill yourself because of me. 

“I also forced you to cut all contact with her because she tried to save you from me. She said she has come forward in the hopes of saving her best friends life from someone who is abusing her best friend. She also said I cheat on you every time I go away for a role and. Darling I know this looks bad but we still have her texts where she said this is what she would do. I need to take your phone with me to my lawyers and I’ll pick you up a new one with a new number. This is going to be okay baby, I promise.” All he was worried about was you. He couldn’t care less about what people thought of him, he just did not want you upset. 

“Ok. I have complete faith in you and your people. Tom I am so sorry. I should have listened to you when you said she was bad news and I didn’t and now this is happening and I’m so so sorry”. You broke apart crying. The guilt you felt hurt. Tom wraps his arms around you and pulls you onto his lap so he can hold you and rub your back.

“This is not your fault in any way, do you hear me? This is all Marcy. We will get through this together. All I want you to focus on is the baby. Hey! How about tomorrow you start looking at some houses online while I meet with Luke? We have to get that sorted as soon as we can. I don’t want us trying to move with a newborn.” 

That made you feel better. Hearing him talk about your future always made your heart swell. 

“Okay babe. That sounds perfect. Let’s try to get some sleep.”

He gave you a sweet and gentle kiss. His face softened as he rested his forehead on yours as he whispered he loved you.   
  


“I want to call your Dr in the morning, let her know of this new stress. I’d also like to see about her helping with you throwing up all the time. It doesn’t seem to be getting better at all.”

”You’re right, it’s not. Every single thing makes me puke, hell me puking makes me puke.” You shared a small laugh. 

You laid with our head on Tom’s chest with so many thoughts in your head it was like a tornado. But you just needed to put your faith in Tom. He’d make this better. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter finds everyone well 💚

Instead of being at home looking at houses, here you say in a netting with Luke and the “lawyer squad” as you liked to call them. You argued with Tom that you should go to this meeting as you were a big part in this and if Marcy was going to be sued, you had a big part in that too so you needed to be there. Tom couldn’t argue that point, and gave in with a sigh and made you promise to return home if you started feeling bad in the slightest. 

Luke was his sweet, gentle self always, giving you a big hug. He even had you sit in his office chair because it was bigger and more comfortable, and you were glad he did because it was better on you back. 

“Okay so Luke said you have text messages from the former friend where she clearly issued threats if you didn’t help her, is that correct Miss?” 

“Yes Sir it is. I saved all the messages from her and she sent them to Tom as well.”

“I have them all printed out from our phone carrier.” 

Tom handed the lawyer in blue a large stack of papers.

“Now along with the texts there are also voice mails where she stated you and Tom would be sorry, is that also correct?” Blue was on top of it, it seemed.

“Yes that’s correct. I believe there are 14 total one my phone but I’m unsure about on Tom’s” 

“17 last time I counted. I’m getting y/n a new number and a new phone later today so you can keep that phone.”

“Well with all this evidence against Marcy, there are a few was we can this. We can send her a standard  cease and desist letter which usually is enough to make people stop.”

“No I want her to actually face the consequences of her actions, plus I know her, a letter would just make her laugh.” you spoke up. 

Blue suit guy nodded his head.

“Okay then the other option is we file a lawsuit against her and go to court. Making false claims that someone is abusing their partner isn’t something people take lightly. There will be a trail of course, are you up to that? The both of you?”

You and Tom both said yes at the same time.

“Alright then we will start right now on filing everything. Do not worry about this, it’s in our hands now and we have more than enough to nail her.”

You decided you liked blue suit guy. Maybe you should ask someone his name. Luke got your attention once the lawyers had left.

“Alright guy now, how do you want to handle the Daily Mail article? We can send out a press release or you can give your own interview. I have had quite a few different media outlets wanting an interview with the both of you. What do you want to do?” 

That was the million dollar question wasn’t it? You looked at Tom, and you could see he was running all the option through his head. 

“Lets do an interview. We can tell our side and can also use it to announce the pregnancy and our engagement. I want to be the one to say we are having a baby, I don’t want anyone to spoil that for us.”

That was a good point and something you hadn’t thought of. It was only a matter of time before people realized you were pregnant. Oh lord what if your Mom told someone?!

“Tom do you think...... you don’t think my Mom would go to the press do you?” 

Like looked confused.

“Sweetie why would your Mum go to the press about your and Tom?”

You let out a large sigh.

“Short version I told her to fuck off. I called and told her about the baby and she saw it as nothing but a way to make money off Tom, saying I should move home to her and rake in the child support from Tom. When Tom stood up to her for me she said I’d always pick her over him and I didn’t, I told her I was picking Tom and not to contact me again.” 

Luke was stunned. 

“Wow, well, okay so I will keep an eye on American media just in case she gets the idea to go to them herself. Haven’t you said before she reads gossip sites about you and Tom?”

God yes she did. You couldn’t count the times she had called and texted you over the most blatantly stupid articles, if you could ever call them that. And everyone she believed them, hook, line and sinker. It drove you up the wall. 

Luke gave you a list of who all would like to score the big interview with you and Tom and said to talk it over and let him know who you had decided on. 

Being papped was never pleasant, but it was horrible when they yelled horrible things and tried to crowd you. Tom held you close to him as you left Luke’s office, helping you into the car and fast as he could to get you away from the shouting. You just kept your head down and followed Tom’s lead. Without thinking about it you had covered your stomach with your arms, wanting to protect your baby. God you hoped like hell no one noticed that. 

Back at home Tom got his laptop out and made you comfortable on the couch with a pillow, your favorite blanket and a hot mug of cocoa. He started showing you listings he had saved when you were in the hospital. 

A few of the houses were just beyond ridiculous but you thought it was sweet of Tom to think you’d need a house with an absurd number of bedroom for the giant family you were apparently going to have. 

Out of the ten he had saved you liked 7 so he called a realtor his sister had recommended and set an appointment to go and look at the ones you’d liked. Tom made it clear that he wanted you to be completely upfront and honest about anything you didn’t like about the houses you’d see. 

Looking at houses had been the moment it hit you that Tom wanted to be with you and only you for the rest of his life. It made you nervous, you two hadn’t actually worked out the problems that caused your breakup. What if Tom went back to being jealous and untrusting again? This time the stakes were higher with a baby being evolved. 

“Tom, can we talk about something?”

“Sure baby, what’s on you’re mind?”

You took a deep breath and tried to be calm.

“We haven’t talked or worked out the problems that led us to breakup. I’m scared about, well, I mean I’m worried” Tom cut you off.

“You’re worried I’ll become a jealous asshole again.” Tom said nodding his head in complete understanding. 

You bunches up you shoulders and crunched up your face.

“Weeellllll yeah, I mean sorta. It’s not just us involved in this relationship anymore, there is now someone that is more important then us involved, having a baby is some super serious shit Tom. We have got to make sure our relationship is as strong as it can be this time. I love you Tom, with all my heart, I do, but what happens if I get invited to lunch with a group of friends or co-workers if I start working again? Are you going to over react to one of the people being male? Am I going to find you going through my phone? How are you going to handle the jealously?”

Tom looked away for a moment, before sighing.

“I want to talk to someone, a professional, and work out why I feel the way I do when I know there’s no reason to. This problem is 100 percent mine and mine alone, you have never done anything to me, and I need to deal with this head on. I’ve already spoken to Luke and he knows a few people I can talk to. What do you think darling?”

“Oh Thomas that’s a great idea!” You jumped up and landed on his lap, throwing your arms around his neck while he laughed.

“Thomas huh?” He looked at you with one eyebrow perfectly arched.

You shrugged and smiled “Well it was a serious moment so I thought I should use your whole name” you couldn’t help giggling while he attacked your neck. The giggling turned into moaning thought as Tom starting sucking and nibbling, work his way up and down both sides, you leaning your head back to make sure he had plenty of room. He hummed softly against you skin, making you shiver.

You hadn’t had sex in 3 and a half months, the night you got pregnant. You missed him so badly but didn’t know how to make a move. It terrified you, the thought that he’d reject you even though Tom had never turned you down once in 3 years. 

You could feel his growing hard on between your legs so you started to rub against him, causing him to moan from deep in his chest and grab your ass, rocking you back and forth. You got his shirt off and started kissing and nipping his chest as he leaned back to give you better access to him, crying out when you bit his nipple. That was Tom couldn’t hold back anymore. In the blink of an eye he had you on your back on the couch, moving so fast you yelped. Tom paused instantly.

“Are you okay baby? Did I hurt you?”

“No it get still surprises me how quickly you can get me on my back with my legs in the air, Sir.” He returned your playful smile for a moment then went serious again.

“Tell me if anything hurts okay baby?”

“It’s fine, we can’t hurt the baby, I’ve missed you so much Sir. I need your big cock in me. Please Sir, I’ve been a good girl.” You give him the innocent fluttering eyelashes that you know he’s a sucker for, especially when you beg. In no time your clothes are ripped off of you and in tatters on the floor. 

Tom makes sure you are wet and ready, knowing it’s been so long. He doesn’t want to hurt you so he has to force himself to slow down. He’s also worried of not being able to last very long. He slowly starts to play with your clit, making sure to work you up. It doesn’t take long and you’re just a panting mess.

“Are you ready for your Sir’s cock baby girl? Do you need me to fill you?” 

“Please Sir I need you inside me please.” 

Tom took your hand and put it on your clit so you could take over rubbing it, he took hold of himself and slowly at first entered your tight pussy. It was tighter then he remembered. Finally with a few more inches to go he slammed into you and you screamed, that slam made you cum hard. Tom kept himself deep in you while you ride out your orgasm, looking very smug. 

“You know not to cum without permission baby girl but since it has been so long I can forgive this time. Who knew you Sir could make you cum that fast.”God he was going to be smug and cocky about this for a few days, but he deserved it, he was that good when it came to sex. Hell you’d be smug too.

He started to pound you after your orgasm faded. He was growling like a beast. He put your hand back on your clit and told you to cum again. You shook your head no.

“Don’t say no to your Sir baby girl. Now I need you to cum again so I can fill you with my cum baby now be a good girl and cum on my cock. Cum now baby!”

Your entire body locked up and you yelled, so loudly you hope no one calls the cops. Tom only thrusted two more times before he buried himself as deep as he could into you and came hard. He yelled your name and squeezed your tits hard, making you yelp. Tom let go immediately.

“Oh god baby are you okay? I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”Poor Tom was so scared he’d hurt you, you tried to reassure him.

“It’s fine Sir my tits are just sore, you didn’t know. Hell I didn’t even know they were that sore. I love you baby.” 

You kissed him on the nose. God you loved him. 

“Shower darling?” 

“I’d love that baby.” You could feel yourself glowing. Sex with Tom always made you glow. 

Later while cuddled up in bed, with your back against his chest, you quietly asked Tom a question.

“Tom, do you think your mom would let us get married in her backyard?” 

He sat up and turned you over to look at him, his face full of hopeful excitement

“Yes I know she would. Why are asking y/n?” 

You looked up into his eyes, shinning with such joy, it was like a light had been turned on inside him. You have a shy little shrug.

“Well I thought that, you know, when you’re ready to we can get married there. I won’t have family from America there and the people we do invite would all fit.” 

Tom kisses you passionately, moaning into your mouth. He let go of your lips with a loud smack, making you giggle.

“That sounds perfect my love, absolutely perfect.” 


	11. Chapter 11

You and Tom spent a few days talking over who you should do the interview with. There had been a lot of things to consider- would the article be unbiased? Would the article be completely biased? Could the person who did the interview have a hidden agenda? Would it come across as just a fluff piece? You didn’t know a single thing about any of the journalists from any of the news organizations or magazines on the list.

“How many of these people on this list have you actually worked with more than once that you feel like you can honestly trust?”

Tom did a scan of the paper.

“Well I’ve been interviewed the most by Elle, and they named me Man of the Year. They have always been amazing to work with.What do you think?”

You let out a breath, puffing out your cheeks. You l had never been interviewed by anyone in any form of media ever. 

“Babe I’m going to go with whoever you pick. I have zero idea about any of this shit. But I think I’d go with Elle, from reading their magazine they seem to care more about truth and honesty than publishing anything just to get readers.”

Tom nodded and looked up at you.

“Alright love, I’ll call Luke now and have him set something up. Where should we do the interview?”

“Can they come here? I really do not want to go anywhere right now if I don’t have to and I don’t know, I feel like I’d have home field advantage ya know?”

Tom noticed you had started rubbing your side, your face becoming pinched.

“Are you alright darling? Something hurting?”

You nodded.“Yeah actually my side is. I think I need a soak in the tub. So how about you call Lukey and I’ll take a soak?” 

Tom looked at you worriedly and you raised your hand up. “It’s ok I think it’s just a sore muscle, the Dr said it was going to start happening with me starting to grow.”

Tom started massaging your side and back, making you lean into him and moan, a moan so pornographic it even sounded dirty to your own ears.

“Now don’t start making those noses on me love or there won’t be a phone call or a bath. Now let me help you into the tub so I can be sure you don’t slip then I will call Luke. Up we go.”

He helped up and into the bathroom, getting the tub ready for you. Tomhad started doing small things for you, anything that required you bending over especially. It seemed to make him feel better so you didn’t say anything. If him bending over for you makes him happy then why the hell not? This was not a battle. While he helped you undress something came to you.

“Are we going to use this article to tell the world about the babe with the power?” You look at your belly and rub it with both hands. Toms eyebrows hit his hair line as he bursts out laughing.

“Did you just say Babe with the Power?!” His “ehehehe” fills the entire master bath as he leans down and grabs his knees. That was one thing you had always love about him, he would fall apart if something caught him just right. You always felt proud of yourself when you could cause the reaction in him, bonus points when you could do it in public or at some event. You smiled at him as he sat on the side of the tub and wrapped his arms around your middle.

“Yes sir I did. I figure since she will be ruling our lives for a while, she’s gonna have most of the power here.” You put your arms around his shoulders and scratched his scalp with your nails, making his eyes roll back into his head. 

“You are absolutely right love.” Now it was his turn to moan like a pornstar. You had to pull yourself away a little.

“So as I was asking, we using this to tell the world about the babe here?”

Tom thought it over, before shrugging his shoulders.

“We might as well love, it’s going to get found out at some point. But I know you are worried people will think I’m only with you because of our Babe, and they will think the same when I marry you. That I think you can agree that we say yes we are marrying but leave it at that.”

“Oh god yes. But you know you never have asked me. I gots no ring, gots no roses.” You looked at him through your lashes, giving him your best pout.

“Soon my love. Here let’s get you in that water.”

He helped you get comfortable in the tub, even making sure you had a small pillow.He took your hand.

“I know engagement rings are supposed to be a surprise. But we haven’t ever done anything the right way so what if we go together and pick out our rings? Or do you want me to search for the perfect ring?”

He was always so thoughtful.

“Can we go together? These are rings we will wear for the rest of our lives,I’d kinda like us to do it together. Can we do that whole thing where the store is only open for us or be in a private room? I’ve heard celebrities get to do shit like that.” Tom chuckled and nodded.

“Yes love, celebrities get to do shit like that. I know a great place I can call. That wonderful place I always use to get jewelry for you for gifts or events? They do that, I’ll call after I call Luke. I’ll be back to help you out, just yell and I’ll be right back here.”

He kissed your forehead before walking out of the bathroom. You laid with your eyes close just relaxing. You were so excited about looking for rings, wedding rings that were a sign of your pledge to love each other for the rest of your lives. You actually did have a vague idea of what you wanted. Tom making it extremely clear that he was going to marry you did make you feel good, and you knew in your heart the babe was not the main reason.And besides, why can’t you help pick out your own ring? You’re the one wearing it. Fuck tradition. You settle in the hot warm and just take some time to just be.

“Yeah Luke Y/n feels like having the interview here will make her feel more comfortable, and I agree with her. I do not want this to be stressful for her at all. Oh and can you please call Glenn and set up a private appointment for us to look over wedding rings? We want to pick our rings out together.”

Luke laughed “So do we know when the wedding will be taking place? And where?”

“Y/n said she thinks Mums back garden would be perfect and I have to say I agree. It wouldn’t take much to convince Mum, I dare say.” 

Luke agreed.

“You know you got really lucky Tom. You have someone who honestly loves you, even after your slight fuck up. And there isn’t a lot of people would be happy marrying in your Mums back garden. Hell her wedding dress will probably cost less than 500 pounds. So any idea on a date?”

“Well actually I have a few ideas about that.” 

You have no idea how long you’d been in the tub. You had actually kinda fell asleep when all of the sudden, you felt it- movement. Your eyes popped open and you looked down, wonder what the hell had just happened. It felt like a flutter. You stayed completely still, holding your breath until you felt it again. 

“TOM!!!!!!” 

“Shit Luke I have to go!”Tom hung up and ran to the bathroom in a panic.

“What’s wrong? Is it the baby?!”

He looked at you in the tub with excitement all over you and big tears rolling down your face.

“I felt her! I felt her Tom!” 

Tom dropped to his knees beside the tub and put his hands in the water over you belly.

“Is it strong enough for me to feel to?”

“I don’t know, it felt like a flutter, like a tickle. Here put your hand here.”

You both stayed completely still and held your breath. You felt it, Tom didn’t. He looked disappointed and then smiled at you.

“Hey though this means I’ll be able to feel her soon! You’ll be almost 4 months in 2 weeks right? I’m sure I’ll feel her soon honey.” 

Dear sweet Tom and is positive outlook.

“Come love, lets get you out of that tub, I’d say you are good and pruny. Want me to get your lotion love? I’m sure you could do with a nice rub down.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you as he wrapped you in a towel. 

“That sounds great Mister. Do you think we can order a pizza? Ooooh with extra sausage and green peppers? Oh and extra sauce and cheese?” 

Tom chuckled at you and nodded.

“I will order that for you as soon as I get this lotion on you love, can’t risk your skin drying out.” 

If anyone had ever told you that one day you’d be naked, having Loki rub lotion all over your pregnant body you would have told them they were insane. But goddamnit it was one of the greatest things on earth. He hands were magical, rubbing a spot a little harder if he felt a knot. 

Forty five minutes later you were rubbed down and in your pajamas surrounded by pillows with a plate of pizza and a root beer. You were watching your favorite movie Labyrinth, loving hearing Tom sing along with Bowie.

“Hey Tom, love of my life, father of my child and all future childs, greatest lover in all of the universe?”

Ton laughed at you. “Oh boy, that’s a lot of sucking up there love. What is it?”

“Can we start a baby name list?”

“Oh yes we can!”Tom got his phone and opened his notes app.

“What’s your idea darling?”

You started wagging your feet back and forth while looking down sheepishly, your cheeks turning red.

“What is it sweetheart, you can tell me.”

“Toby. I know it’s mainly a boys name but....” you looked back at the tv, watching the goblin king dance magic dance with baby Toby. Tom looked at the screen and smiled.

“I love it y/n. Do you want to spell it with a y or a ie?”

You had to think about it.

“How about ie?”

“Alright then Toby with an ie it is.” 

An hour later you were sound asleep. Tom quietly left the bedroom and went into his kitchen, making sure to shut the door. He called his Mum hoping she was still awake.

“Thomas my boy, is everything alright?”

“Yes Mum I just wanted to talk about a surprise for y/n. I really need you and Emma to help me.”

“Well of course what do you need?”

“Well y/n said last week that she thought your back garden would be the best place for us to get married. Unfortunately she mother and sisters won’t be invited, so it’ll be all of us and our friends. With everything that’s going on, I thought we could surprise her, she’s already told me everything she wants, if you and Emma can distract her for a little while I think we could pull it off. What do you think?”

“Oh Thomas I think she will love it. What about the rings?”

“We talked about that today, Luke made us an appointment with my jeweler for a private showing so we can pick out our rings together. I thought we could do it in two weeks, that’s the anniversary of the first time we met.”

“That all sounds perfect. Emma will love this! Call Sarah, you never know, she might be able to make it. Now the big question-how are you going to get her a wedding dress? You get to big, she will think you think her fat, to small and she will feel to fat.”

“Oh I have that covered. I arranged for a dress fitting next week for a dress for the opening night of the play so I can have her measurements. I have a good idea what dress she would like but since we have already been talking about everything, I thought I could work in some dress talk.”

Diana laughed “ My boy you really have thought of everything. Well send me and Emma all the info you can and tell Luke to be in touch, I’m sure he want to help, along with Benedict, that boy loves her so much, I’d bet my house he’d want to walk her down the aisle.”

“Yes, I’m having lunch with him tomorrow to talk about it. I’m gonna go now mum, I want to get back into before she wakes. Love you.”

When Tom came back into the bedroom, you had rolled to your side. Tom gently laid down and put his chest against against you back, tucking your head under his chin, hand protectively on your belly. Tom couldn’t think of a time he was happier. He hoped the wedding surprise will be something you love. He wanted to be married already and did not want you to stress in anyway. When he felt you back yourself into him even more, he kissed your temple, whispering that he loves you. 


End file.
